


Second chances again

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: One shot or maybe not
Relationships: Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	Second chances again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally wrote this as a quick thing. I'm now babysitting my nephew's and niece everyday Monday though Friday. Soo I only have Saturday and Sunday off . Soon writing out my chapters have been very slow. Just wanted you guys to know

_**Starling City, 2013** _  
_**Christmas Eve** _

Five years had passed since the island. Five years since Oliver and Slade Wilson were separated on the island after their second year. Slade could barely remember it. Oliver giving him the cure then the Azamo exploding. He could still hear Oliver’s scream of his name. Shaking his thoughts away, Slade Wilson sighed softly as people passed him as he walked. ASIS had found him. He was trying to swim to land when he heard a yell. 

They fished him out and called the base. Slade told them about Oliver but he wasn’t on the island when they went to retrieve the kid. Only for the kid to show up alive in 2012. Now ASIS had him here on leave. Slade wanted to be anywhere but Starling City. Oh Slade did is homework. Oliver was keeping the friends he knew on the island a secret. Well if that’s what he wanted then he would stay clear. Yeah so far that was working out. 

Slade had seen the queens a lot since the kids return to the living. A smile curled at his lips. Memories of Oliver. Sighing lightly, Slade moved towards his bike raising a eyebrow when he saw a girl yelling at a kid to get off his motorcycle. Chuckling lightly he walked towards them as Oliver’s sister turned finally noticing him. She blushed lightly probably embarrassed at being caught. When Slade suddenly shoved the kid that was on his bike before straddling the motorcycle. 

The girl looked at him before moving towards the other kid, Slade nodded at her before heading off. 

Driving out of the glades, Slade noticed Oliver with shado’s hood. Shaking his head lightly the man turned the corner. So Oliver was the vigilante. Stopping at a red light the Australian glanced around him it was suddenly to quiet. That’s when he saw Oliver on the ground, a car stopping and grabbing him. The man yelling the kids name. Slade had to resist running towards his brother in all but blood. The kid thought he was dead and Slade wanted to keep it that way. 

  
Looking up towards a building, Slade noticed a Archer staring at him. Smirking Slade hit the gas on his bike and took off. Heading straight to his apartment building. Slade slowed dow before stopping the bike at the curb. Hopefully the kid was okay. Slade rubbed his hand over his face. He needed sleep definitely needed to sleep. Getting off his bike he headed up to the house so the he could get some shut eye. 

  
_**Next Morning,** _

The Next Day Slade was already up and getting ready to head out again. He had all his stuff decided to take the SUV today before leaving the house. Walking towards the car Slade pulled opened the trunk tossing his bags inside. Freezing when he felt eyes on him. Shutting the trunk the Australian quickly moved towards the driver side door and got in. He’d deal with whoever was spying on him later. Backing out of the driveway. 

  
Pulling up to the Safe house that ASIS had bought. Slade drove towards the garage, parking the SUV inside. When he was out of the car, Joe walked over with a smirk. “ find anything?” Slade asked. Shutting the door. Joe just shook his head. “ you do know you’re over protective.” The young Australian replied. Slade laughed at that. When it came to Joe and the kid Slade was pretty protective. They started walking as Joe changed topics on the Archer that had beat on Oliver the other night. 

“ no one knows who he is but he’s dangerous” Joe started handing Slade a file. 

Slade nodded as they moved further inside. “just keep a eye on the kid. If you see him in over his head” Slade turned towards Joe with a firm look. Joe nodded understanding completely. “ of course father” With that Joe left him. Heading out. Slade moved to sit at his computer quickly pulling up info on ASIS most wanted list. Smirking when a warning of a hack came up. Kid had a hacker on his side. But ASIS database wasn’t no playground. 

***

Felicity Smoak was typing on her computer looking hacking into any government database. The one she was in now was for Diggle he had seen someone on a motorcycle last night watching him and Oliver when dig had to save him. This was a big challenge for her. Hacking another country’s government. This one being the Australian Secret Intelligence Service. Apparently he was an agent. Typing away, Felicity hummed softly to herself as she looked through the man’s profile. Not realizing someone knew she was there. 

“anything?” Felicity jumped hearing digs voice. Turning towards the man she smiled. “ not yet but I’m in.” she said absently as She returns to typing. She made it into the agent profiles. Scanning the photo John had been able to take. “ got it! Wow he’s hot.” Felicity comments seeing the profile. “ he’s an agent” that had dig walking over leaning toward the computer desk. 

“ One of theirs?” Dig asked. 

Felicity nodded. “ yes he’s one of their senior agents. The best of the best. Code name terminator. “ Felicity gulped. Both sharing a look at the information Felicity uncovered. She typed some more only for a warning to pop up. “ oh shit!” She whispered. Dig looked at her alarmed. “ get out of there!” squealing in fright. “ who ever caught is bag tracing the signal!” dig yelled at her to get out of the database. Making Felicity want to roll her eyes . She was trying to! 

“its not letting me” she yelled angrily at Diggle. Both jumping when someone behind them spoke. 

“ASIS Database is no playground.” The sound of an Australian accent snarling. Turning towards the sound of that voice Felicity yelped seeing an Young Man. He had dark bronzed skin and pitch black hair. A sword on his back. Looking at him now he was vaguely familiar. He looked a lot like that terminator guy. Dig glared at him as the door opened again. Footsteps walking down. The Australian smirked “ oh this is going to be fun” he said Sarcasm dropping from every word. 

  
“dig! Felicity!” Oliver’s voice sounded as he drew closer to the bottom. The Australian nodded towards Felicity and she called for Oliver. Once he was on the foundry. Boy was he pissed when he saw their guest. The Australian smiled softly at him actually introduced himself. “Names Joe” Joe said flatly. Oliver gave him a hard look before turning towards dig and Felicity. 

“Oh don’t worry I wasn’t invited down” Joe said sarcastically. 

  
Oliver crossed his arms over his chest at that comment. “ really how were you invited in” Oliver asked. 

Dig moved forward then slowly approaching Oliver. He told him of the man he saw last night and that he had Felicity look for h in a couple governments databases. Finding him in one. Oliver gave him a look to continue while he eyed the man. Dig continued quickly saying they only found a few things before Felicity had somehow got caught. That had Oliver’s glare turning towards the Intruder. “ oh she hacked ASIS.” Pinching the bridge of his nose Oliver glared at them. 

“ You hacked the Australian intelligence agency!” Oliver lost it. Memories of Slade hitting him just then. Why would they do that. Oliver sighed softly before turning towards Joe again. “ what did they find. They didn’t screw with anything..” worry for other agents undercover missions was laced in Oliver’s tone. Joe shook his had. Reassuring Oliver the undercover agents were safe. 

“ they looked at the personal profile on a senior agent. He himself found the hack.” Joe stated. 

Felicity bit her lip looking down. She hated when Oliver was mad at her and boy did he look mad. “ what agent!” Oliver demanded not really wanting the answer. “a senior agent. His identity is classified ”. Joe spoke up. Oliver spun towards Joe frowning. Felicity stood up and started apologizing for doing it over and over again. 

“im so sorry.” Felicity spoke. Joe raised his eyebrow. “ be lucky I decided to deal with it and I was convince my father to hide the hack” Joe’s words were hard and his tone harsh. Oliver had frozen in shock at his words. What did he mean classified, Joe wasn’t done telling Felicity off warning her against hacking ASIS again. She nodded knowing that ASIS was off limits. 

Felicity Glanced between Oliver and Joe both men were staring at one another not saying anything at all. “ um who’s the agent. I only got to where he was MIA.” Felicity spoke up. Joe turned towards her with a smirk. Not saying anything. Dig however wouldn’t take the man’s silence. This Slade Wilson had been watching Oliver. Dig grabbed Joe by his shirt only for the Australian to easily slip out of it. “ ENOUGH!” Oliver yelled. When dig pulled his gun out on the agent. 

“ Stay out of the Australian Intelligence database” Oliver’s word were final. 

Joe then headed back towards the stairs nodding to Oliver before he could leave Oliver asked him his name. Joe replied with a smirk. “ Joe Wilson” With that he was gone. 

  
_**Later that night.** _

  
After Having Joe deal with the hacker, Slade found himself at a little diner in the glades. Belly burger. The name was weird but food was good. Sitting down in one of the booths. Slade ordered a whiskey and a meal. Drinking away his sorrows seemed to work so far. Slade wasn’t about to stop. Hours seemed to pass as Slade sat there just thinking about everything. The island. Oliver. The Mirakuru. And Shado and Sara. Two women that died on the island. One due to Ivo and the other by his own hand. 

Shaking his head to try and rid himself of those dark thoughts, Slade leaned back in the booth closing his eyes. He regretted what happened to Sara. No he didn’t like her but she didn’t deserve to die for it. Sighing lightly, Slade’s gaze turned towards the doors of the diner opening. Chuckling when he was The famous Laurel Lance. Thanks to the kid always looking at her picture Slade spotted her easily. 

  
Taking a sip of his whiskey Slade glanced away from her only to see Thea Queen sitting across from him. He raised his eyebrow at the girl while she just stole a fry from his plate. Thea blushed lightly seeing she was caught. Slade smirked shaking his head. Gulping down the last of his whiskey ordering another one. Thea finally spoke up. “ that’s not good for you” Her whisper was gentle not judging but more an understanding. 

“no it isn’t. Helps me forget though” Slade smirked lightly. Before asking her why she decided to grace him with her presence. Thea laughed covering her mouth as giggles escaped. Slade smirked against his whiskey glass only for Thea to gently take it away after his sixth one. Ordering him a water. The waitress seemed to be on the girls side just nodding at her before leaving. 

Glaring half heartedly at Oliver’s sister Slade turned towards his side noticing Laurel was watching them. Smart girl. Keeping an eye on the man that Thea was chatting up. His gaze locked onto Thea’s when her hand squeezed his. “ why do you drink” she asked smiling at him. Thinking it over, Slade sighed softly looking towards Thea. He thought over the question. Why did he drink. Chuckling lightly he turned back towards her. 

“ Keeps the ghosts away.” He told her softly. Thea just smiled moving to fully take his hand. Interlocking Their fingers. Glancing at their joined hands, Slade slowly rubbed his thumb against her skin. He gave her a small smile because pulling his hand away when the waitress returned with his water. Thea ordered something then the waitress nodded heading off once more. 

  
Thea smiled softly pulling on slades hand yanking the Australian out of his seat. Slade tried not to laugh at her attempt to get him out of his depressed mood. Pulling him towards her gently letting her, Slade wrapped his arm around her waist. “ what’s this huh?” he whispered softly leaning towards her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smirked. A sparkle in her eyes. Rolling his own eyes when someone turned up the diner music. Slade took her hand spinning Thea out away from him then pulled her back in. 

They talked while they danced, Slade opening up about the island and Oliver, shado and Sara. Thea rested her head on his chest. Laughing lightly when he spun her again. 

Hearing her happy laugh made him smile. Resting a hand on her back as they danced. Again spinning her. This time dipping her gently, Thea’s hair hitting the floor before he pulled her back up. She laughed at him. A bright smile reached her eyes when Slade suddenly grabbed her by the hips an lifted her off the ground. Setting her down when the song ended. Thea wrapped her arms around his middle. “ another!” 

Slade turned when he heard Laurel yell towards Thea. “ get it girl” rolling his eyes slade pulled Thea back to his chest. Smiling lightly, Thea jumped up pecking his bearded cheek. “Come on. My foods here!” Slade let himself be dragged back to the table sitting down across from Thea once more. The two sat talking for a couple more hours before the diner closed for the night. 

“So other than my good looks” Slade commented “ why come sit with me?” he asked. Watching Thea blush brightly. 

“you looked lonely” she answered quietly. Her eyes locking with his. Slade nodded. He probably had looked that way. After everything on the island once Slade got back he barely was functioning. Joe was the only one he really spoke to since he was shipped here. Thea was the first one to get him to laugh and heck she got him to dance. Watching her now just talk about anything that came to mind. “ I probably did” he chuckled softly. 

Thea smiled softly reaching for his hand again pulling it towards her. Slade raised his eyebrow at her, his eyes locking with hers. 

“It’s getting late” Slade spoke before standing, his hand falling from her grip. Thea stood an nodded moving towards him again. Slade moved towards the door after leaving a couple dollars on the table paying for his and Thea’s meals. Thea was following as her friend joined. He made it to his car before she stopped him. Only looking towards the car that was parked waiting for her. Slade figured it was That John Diggle. 

Thea leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to his bearded cheek. Slade let a small smile curl onto his lips. The feel of her lips on his skin did something to him. “ thanks for dinner” Slade laughed looking at her, shaking his head. “ I just paid for it. I didn’t take you out.” He mused lightly now smirking at her. He glanced towards the car seeing the Diggle get out of drivers seat. Turning back to Thea when she wrapped her arms around his neck. A teasing smile on her face. 

“and how different would it be if you had” Thea asked looking up at him. Slade rested his hands on her hips keeping her in place as he thought over her words. Smirking . He let out a low chuckle leaning towards her to whisper in her ear. “ hmmm. Roses. Some Champagne and you in a beautiful low cut dress” his voice was soft. His breath hitting her neck lightly causing her to shiver in pleasure. Thea leaned towards him stopping inches of his mouth. Her eyes were closed from his whispered promises. The seductive tone had her panting. “Kiss me” Slade wasted no time in answering her request, surging forward an taking her mouth gently. 

  
Slades hands moved circling her lower back before lifting her off her feet deepening their kiss. Slade didn’t know what he was thinking right now. They both would probably regret this in the morning but Right now he just wanted her. “Slade” Thea’s breathless whisper of his name drove him wild. 

  
*******

  
Thea Queen woke up with a pounding headache. That was the last time she drank. Never again. She barely remembered how she and Slade got to his house after she jumped him. Her plan had been to befriend him when she saw him at the table alone. He looked lonely and sad. Drinking away his sorrows with whiskey. Thea figured she could keep him company and chart him up. Smiling lightly at the memory of last night. Slowly turning she saw Slade fast asleep, his arm around her lower body due to her sitting up slowly. Looking at him right now she didn’t want to wake him up. 

She also didn’t want him waking up with her gone. That the meanest thing she could do after their night together. A amazing night. Thea thought to herself. She heard buzzing from the floor slowly leaning down, Thea grabbed Slades pants seeing it was his phone. Gazing at him she made her decision. Getting the phone. He had a couple missed calls and a text message. Well she’ll wake him up. She read the text message. 

Joe: Father, Where are you! I found out who hacked your personal profile! 

Thea frowned at the text but shrugged Slade would tell her. She slowly leaned over gently pressing a soft touch to his arm. “ Slade. Baby wake up Slade.” She whispered softly. Slade slowly came to consciousness. His arm loosening from around her body as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Thea handed him his phone giving him a soft kiss to his cheek. “you missed a bunch of calls from your son” She heard him chuckle leaning to kiss her lips quickly. “ someone was keeping me busy”, blushing Thea cupped his face returning his kiss.

  
She knew the moment when he saw the text message. His entire body went tense. Wrapping her arms around him Thea waited. “ we have to go” she turned his face towards her kissing him hungrily. Slade groaned against her mouth. They sat in bed kissing before Slade pulled away slowly. His fingers tracing Thea’s jaw. “ I’ll he right back” he whispered softly. Getting out of the bed. While Slade was in the bathroom. Thea headed down stairs just as the front door slammed open. 

She blushed lightly looking towards the sound. She saw who probably Joe Wilson. He gave her a look that told her that she should probably leave. “ can you..” she asked, her eyes glancing at the stairs. Joe nodded telling her he would have his father see her later. Nodding Thea grabbed her coat an headed to leave. Thanking Joe when she saw he called her a cab. The last thing she heard was Joe and his father yelling at each other. 

Thea blushed again as she stepped into the cab. 

  
_**Nine months later** _  
_**Starling City General hospital.** _

Thea Queen smiled down at the beautiful Baby girl she held in her arms. So much happened after her one night stand with the man she had met. Slade. Her little girl looked so much like her father. Thea wished he was here. She had gotten word he had been pulled back to Australia, his leave over. Glancing at Oliver now Thea wanted to be mad at his bosses for taking him back. She smiled softly at Oliver, Laurel and tommy.

Though her heart ached for the father of her child. Wishing they could have had a chance. Her daughter was a precious gift one she would never regret. Feeling Oliver kiss her forehead Thea smiled lightly. She looked up hearing the door opened revealing Joe Wilson. Oliver stood as did their mother who was in the corner. Thea smiled through her tears. “hes on his way. They didn’t tell him” Joe spoke. Thea could tell he was angry thinking he had every right. If ASIS had been keeping an eye on her then they could have told him since Thea had no way to get ahold of him. 

She motioned Joe over the Australian walked over towards Thea smiling when she set the baby in his arms. “what’s her name” Joe asked causing everyone to look at Thea. Thea smiled lightly at Joe watching him with the baby. “ haven’t thought of one yet.” Thea whispered. Her fingers brushing against her daughter’s forehead gently. Joe bounced the baby lightly up and down. Thea turned towards Oliver. 

“are you the father Agent Wilson” Felicity’s question had everyone looking towards Joe. Joe smirked at Oliver. Oliver looked at Joe as he held the baby. Thea’s eyes turned towards the door when suddenly Joe turned towards the door. Thea knew it was probably be a day before Slade got there. Joe handed the baby back with a chuckle. “she’s beautiful “ he stated gently. Thea thanked him as she moved to feed her daughter. Oliver moved towards Thea, sitting on the bed next to her. 

“ I had a friend on the island. Two friends.” Both Thea and Joe shared a look at Oliver’s words. “ One was named Shado. The other well his middle name was Joseph.” Oliver finished. Thea smiled at what Oliver was asking without actually asking. “Shado Josephine “ Joe Nodded at Oliver. “Shado Josephine Wilson” Thea whispered softly her eyes locking with her brothers. 

  
Oliver gave Thea a look while Thea shared a knowing smile with Joe. “There’s something you should know” Joe said flatly. just as Joe said that the door opened. 

***

Slade had been angry no not angry he had been furious that his bosses had kept Thea’s pregnancy from him all the way up to the day his daughter was born. Ha his daughter. Getting a call from Joe telling him that Thea had been pregnant and was in labor pissed him off. Slade stormed into his bosses Office demanding answers. Getting them was pretty easy, Now Slade was already in starling City having arrived that morning. 

Walking through the starling City hospital he was directed towards the baby wing. He knew Oliver was probably in the room but right now he doesn’t care. He just wanted to see Thea and the baby. Maybe they could talk. See what happens. Finding Thea’s room, Slade turned the knob and opened the door. There on the bed was Thea feeding a little pink bundle. 

Walking in further Slade knew he interrupted something probably them warning Oliver. He glanced around the room. The kids family was there and the woman he had seen with Thea that night at belly burger. Laurel Lance with a kid about Oliver’s age. Ignoring them Slade moved forward only stopping when Oliver eloped him in a hug. Slade returned it. “I thought you were dead” Slade nodded patting the kid on his back. Telling him they would talk. 

Slade closed the last bit of distance between Thea and himself, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. His fingers brushed against his daughters cheeks. Looking at Thea. With her free hand, Thea pulled Slade towards her. Their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. He could feel her tears as he kissed her. Pulling away only slightly, Slade smiled at her gazing at his child. Slade pressed his lips back onto Thea’s. “she’s gorgeous” Slade was over the moon looking at his baby girl. When Thea whispered her name between their lips. Slade let a rare smile show. 

“ get some rest” he spoke after a good couple minutes. He turned to Joe. The Australian nodding before leaving the room. That seemed to get Laurel moving pulling the man she had with her out of the room as well. Oliver’s bodyguard and his hacker seemed to not get the point. Thea’s mother moved kissing her daughter on the head before taking her leave though she stopped long enough to glare at Slade. 

Oliver followed Slade out after Thea and the baby were fast asleep. Oliver gently closing the door. 

  
The moment that everyone was out of Thea’s room and in the waiting room, Slade slammed his fist into the wall. He heard the gasps of Thea’s family and the worried yells from both Joe and Oliver. The kid pulled him away from the wall an for the first time ever in their years of knowing each other, Oliver hugged him. Slade knew Oliver was probably mad and wanted to punch him but right now he seemed keen on just comforting him. 

Slade angrily clung to Oliver keeping himself from breaking another wall. Once he had enough of Oliver’s embrace Slade pulled away slowly. Still pissed at ASIS for not telling him about Thea’s pregnancy when they found out about it. The two once brothers spoke quietly to each other. Oliver never once asked how what happened. He just rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“Kid” Slade breathed deeply trying to get his anger under control as he felt Oliver’s hand squeeze his shoulder. “What’s her name” the question caused a smile from Oliver. “Shado Josephine” he whispered softly. Watching Slade. The Australian pulled Oliver into another brotherly hug. Oliver sighed. Slightly. Slade slumped against the wall leaning his head back. 

Slades eyes caught Diggle 's own eyes, a glare on his face. Slade matched his glare. Standing up he moved towards his son. The younger Australian nodded talking lowly before he went to find a nurse. That’s when Walter and Moria Queen approached him. Oliver quickly moving between his mother and Slade. 

  
“how did you meet my daughter.” Moria asked Harshly, her tone hard as she spoke to him. 

Slade looked up at her with a smirk. Remembering how Thea just sat down and started chatting with him. Slade told them leaning against the wall as he talked about it. A smile curling up at his lips, Slade finished with his story. Oliver started laughing holding his stomach. “ she got you to dance!” Slade glared at the kid. Shaking his head at Oliver’s antics. 

“kid I swear!” He Growled which seemed to only make Oliver laugh more. 

Oliver doubled over still laughing lightly. “Slade, you don’t dance. This is too” he breathed deeply “ funny”

Slade rolled his eyes at the kid. “are you done” he asked with a Snarl. When Oliver nodded, Slade stood up again. “how do you know Oliver” Felicity asked. Both men looked at each other before Oliver sighed. “ I wasn’t alone on the island. Slade had crash landed a year before we Ship wrecked. “ Oliver started explaining. 

“I did not crash that bird. That bird was shot down!” Slade interrupted angrily. Oliver just rolled his eyes at that. “ Fine. Billy crashed the plane. A grin pulled at Slades mouth. “ There ya go kid.” Oliver then continued the story of how he met Slade and their separation after two years of being together. Felicity hadn’t been in the room at the Time he spoke to Thea. Though Slade could have sworn he saw her in the room. 

“Slade trained me. He is the reason I made it home” Oliver finished looking at his mother and Walter. Both his mother and walter stared at him in shock before Slade sighed softly. Oliver was standing tall not blinking staring at his mom and step father. 

Felicity and dig looked at each other. They could tell that something was being left unsaid, why they didn't know but right now they weren't going to try and get it out of either Lian Yu survivors. 

" Well " Slade said moving from the wall looking towards Thea's room door. 

" Go ahead Slade, be with Thea and your daughter" Oliver spoke up. The Australian nodded disappearing into Thea's room. 


End file.
